The Rainbow Blur
by Keepergirl03
Summary: Sonic's life as a prince is pretty content, until he finds out he has to marry Princess Amy to "Keep the peace" Between the kingdoms Equestria and Mobius. All seems lost for Sonic's love life, until a certain Rainbow haired girl joins the royal guard. THIS IS A SONDASH STORY. Rated T to be safe :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Well I'm writing another story also because I got really inspired for some reason. I'll still work on the other story, so don't worry.**

 **Well, enjoy chapter 1!**

 **NOTE: This will be a Sondash story! And for the other pairings, you'll just have to wait and find out ^w^**

Sonic woke up to a beam of light on his face. He groaned, and looked at his clock. _10 am._ Sonic slowly got out of bed. He was still in a bad mood, from arguing with his parents the night before. Sonic was the heir to the throne, and his time to be king was coming up. His parents insisted that he had to marry before he could rule a kingdom. They wanted him to marry Princess Amy, the princess of their enemy kingdom. They believed that if Sonic and Amy married, the two kingdoms could rejoice in peace. Sonic did not like this idea.

 _FLASHBACK:_

" _I'm not ready for marriage! I don't even like her!" Sonic yelled, angry at his parents. "You must. For the good of your kingdom!" His father, king Discord yelled. "I'm not going to marry someone I don't even know! I want a chance to fall in love!" Sonic yelled back, furiously. "I am sorry my son. But you must." His mother, Queen Celestia said calmly. Sonic couldn't believe this. His kind and sweet mother actually wanted this? Sonic just stomped out of his parents room, and slammed the door behind him._

 _FLASHBACK ENDS._

Sonic decided to go for a run, his favorite activity. Running always calms him. And due to his super speed, he could go places that would usually take an average person a few years to go to.

He threw on some clothes, and headed down the royal hall. When he got outside, he decided to run through the village. He took off, but almost as soon as he started, he heard a yell, and he screeched to a stop.

"STOP THIEF!" Sonic heard someone scream. He quickly turned in the direction of the scream. He saw a bunch of guards gathering around something. As he got closer, Sonic saw that they were cornering a person against a wall.

Sonic couldn't tell if the person was a boy or a girl, but he assumed it was a boy, because with the tough guards, only desperate men try to steal stuff, and with the punishment being a caning of 15 strikes. Sonic thought it was a bit much, but until he became king, his dad enforced the rules.

The person was wearing a black costume, a cape, and dark blue boots. The only thing being visible was his mouth, and a rainbow colored tail.

The guards were closing in on him, and he backed into a wall. "Give the bread back, and this doesn't have to get dirty!" One guard sneered. Sonic ran up to them. "WHAT is going on here?!" Sonic yelled. "This bastard stole a loaf of bread! Food has been disappearing over the past week, and now we caught him read handed!" One of the guards shouted.

When they looked back over in the direction of the thief, he was gone. "What the.." Sonic muttered. They heard a whistle, and looked over to see him sitting on a lamppost, crossing his arms and legs, grinning. "Why you…!" The guard was about to charge, but Sonic stopped him. "I'll handle this." Sonic walked over, and calmly looked up at the thief. "Return the bread! NOW!" Sonic yelled. The thief frowned, and in one swift movement, jumped to the ground. Then he took off running. "HEY! Get back here!" Sonic yelled, and chased after the thief.

Sonic caught up easily, due to his super speed, but when he tried to grab him, the person front flipped onto a nearby food cart, and kept moving, jumping from stand to stand. Sonic started to throw rocks, one of them making her lose her footing a little, this gave a nearby guard a chance to attack. He shot an arrow at him. The person took notice of this at the last second, and tried to flip over it. The arrow stopped, and he hung his head. Everyone was almost sure that he got hit, but they were wrong.

The person hung his head for a moment, and then slowly raised it. The arrow was grasped in between his teeth. Sonic's jaw dropped. _'how is he doing that?!'_ Sonic thought, awestruck. The person tried to run away again, but Sonic threw a sharp rock at his foot, and the person tripped. He fell on his wrist, and Sonic flinched when he heard a loud snap. His wrist was broken. The person got up, unfased. Sonic couldn't believe this. A guard quickly slashed the person's leg, causing him to yelp in pain. Sonic could have sworn it was a girls voice, but he had never seen a lady even come close to the strength, speed, and agility of him. He hadn't even seen another guy with those talents.

Another guard slipped a pair of handcuffs on his hands, and another tied his legs, giving another guard a chance to bring his shield down on the person's head, knocking him out cold.

"Let's bring him to my parents. See what they have to say." Sonic ordered, and the guards nodded. When they made it back to the castle, Sonic and the guards went to the throne room, where they found his parents doing some work. When his parents saw Sonic, his father immediately said, "About princess Am-." Sonic cut him off by saying, "ACTually, I'm here for another reason.

Sonic stepped aside, revealing the guards that were holding the thief, the thief still being motionless. The guards walked up, and threw the person on the ground in front of Celestia and Discord. **(I don't really ship dicelestia, but those are the only names I could think of xD.)** "This fool tried to steal a loaf of bread from the village." One of the guards sneered, getting a glare from the queen. Discord immediately tensed up, with an angry look on his face, but Celestia put her hand on his, calming him down a little.

"Remove his mask please." Celestia said calmly. One of the guards ripped the mask off his face, and they were all surprised at what they saw.

It was a girl.

 **(DUN DUN DUUUUUHHH PLOT TWISTTT. Well, not really. Ever since I said the thief had a rainbow colored tail, it was PREtty obvious who it was xD)**

She had Rainbow colored hair with messy bangs, and sparkly magenta eyes.

"Y-you are a lady?" The queen stuttered.

 **(By the way, they aren't being sexist, there just aren't really many girls who are athletic. So sorry if anyone takes offense to this for some reason.)**

"Well, 'lady' isn't the word I would use." The mysterious girl said sarcastically. Sonic just stared in awe. _She was the one who was doing all those moves?_ Sonic pondered.

"Why were you stealing bread?" The queen asked calmly. The girl looked down in shame. "ANSWER HER!" The king boomed, making her flinch a little. "I… Do what I need to survive.." The girl said quietly, looking at the floor. Discord's face softened at this a little. "I never knew my parents.." She continued.

Sonic felt more sympathy than he ever had in his life. He also felt, all fluttery inside. _What is this feeling?_

"Where do you live?" The king asked. Sonic was surprised at how calm his voice was, especially to a thief. "Well.. I was able to make a home out of clouds in the sky." The girl explained. "Wait, are you…" The queen trailed off when the girl used her handcuffs to cut a hole in the back of her costume, and a pair of bright, blue, wings flared out. The girl smirked.

"Why are you not trying to escape?" The queen asked, with a puzzled look on her face. One of the guards laughed. "There's no way she can escape out of handcuffs and rope." The girl took this as a challenge. "You wanna BET?!" The girl yelled at the guard, and then in one, swift movement, she took her handcuffs, which were somehow not around her wrists anymore, and she used them to slash the rope. She then grabbed both of the guard's spears, and back flipped out of harm's way.

But… She didn't bound for the open doorway.

"W-what h-how.." Sonic stuttered. The girl was hovering near the ground, spinning a key on her finger, and smirking.

Everyone went silent. The girl just rolled her eyes, and handed the spears back to the guards, and sat right down where she was before she escaped.

The king and queen had a puzzled look on their faces. "Why did you not try to escape?" The king asked, confused. "I dunno." The girl shrugged. "I kind of like it here." The girl grinned. The queen thought for a moment, and then smiled. "This is the first, and probably the only time I'm ever going to do this." The queen took a deep breath. "I would like you to join the royal guard!" The queen finished, grinning.

"WHAT?!" The girl, Sonic, the two guards, and the king yelled at the same time.

 **PLOT TWISSSTTTTT XDDDDDDDDDDDDD AHAHDGHDAhdjkKHD**

 **Well I hope you guys liked the first chapter! I'm probably going to be working on this more than the other story, Romance Isn't Always Easy, because reasons so yeah. And I would love to hear some couples that you want in this story!**

 **Right now I'm thinking of**

 **Fluttertails, (Fluttershy x Tails)**

 **Twitails, (Twilight x Tails)**

 **Shadpie, (Shadow x Pinkie)**

 **Sondash (obviously)**

 **Appleknux (Applejack x Knuckles)**

 **And I'm also thinking of having a love triangle between Fluttershy, Twilight and Tails, or Applejack, Knuckles and Rarity.**

 **So leave suggestions! :D I'll see you in chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Hur hur. I'll probably be updating a lot, because I'm on vacation and I have a bunch of free time.**

 **Oh and just pretend Rainbow told them her name.**

"R-royal g-guard?" Rainbow stuttered. "Yes Rainbow Dash. Normally, we would have to give you a caning but.. With your talents, I think you will be a valuable asset for keeping our kingdom safe. And, we can provide you with your own room, with a bed and clothes, plus regular meals." The queen offered.

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Sonic asked. "No. I'm not completely sure, so we will make sure she is in someone's eyesight at all times, until we are sure she can be trusted." Celestia explained.

Discord just nodded. He felt that if his wife thinks it's a good idea, then it probably is.

Rainbow pondered this for a moment. "Well, it beats being hungry all the time.." Rainbow mumbled to herself. "I'll do it." Rainbow said, grinning. The queen smiled. "Sonic can take you to the maids, they can get you fitted for clothing." Celestia said, motioning to Sonic. Rainbow nodded, and followed Sonic out of the room.

As they were walking down the hall, Rainbow finally got a good look at him. He was wearing a white button up collared shirt, and blue jeans with rips in the knees, along with red shoes. His hair was blue and spiky, and he had emerald green eyes. _He's kinda cute…._ Rainbow thought to herself. _What the… Did I really just think that!_ Rainbow shook her head, and continued following Sonic down the long hallways.

"So.." Rainbow started, trying to break the awkward silence. "How fast can you go?" Rainbow said, running up to walk next to Sonic. "Well… I'm not sure." Sonic stated. "But, I'm known as Fastest Thing Alive!" Sonic gloated, smirking. "Is that a CHALLENGE?!" Rainbow yelled.

"If you can handle it." Sonic said, grinning. Rainbow just scoffed.

Suddenly, when they were rounding a corner, Rainbow bumped into something. She looked over to see what she bumped into, and to her surprise, she saw a girl with dark purple hair, and violet eyes. "Twilight!" Rainbow greeted, giving her friend a big hug. "Rainbow!" Twilight gasped. "W-what are you doing here?" She stuttered. "Well, I KIND of got on the royal guard…." Rainbow said, scratching the back of her head nervously. "REALLY?" Twilight said, a little bit too excited, making Rainbow take a step back. "Um.. I mean, really?" Twilight said, with a nervous smile on her face.

"How DID you join the royal guard, I mean, they don't let just ANYONE join the guard." Twilight said, a puzzled look on her face. "Well… It's a long story, but it ended up with the queen giving me a spot!" Rainbow said, grinning. "Well that's great!" Twilight cheered. "I'm glad I'll get to spend more time with you! Ever since the queen gave me a chance to work in the lab full time, I haven't had much time to see almost ANYONE. But I've decided to only work 3 days a week, instead of 7." Twilight said, smiling. "That's great!" Rainbow said, grinning.

When Twilight saw Sonic, she immediately bowed. Sonic chuckled at this. "It's okay Twilight, you don't have to bow." Sonic said. Twilight blushed in embarrassment. "Hehe.. Right…" Twilight said. Suddenly, Twilight felt something bump into her. "Oh! Sorry Twilight." A boy with orange hair and two fox tails said. "Oh it's alright." Twilight said, twirling her hair on her finger and blushing. Rainbow took notice of this, and raised an eyebrow, but she didn't say anything about it.

"Hey Tails!" Sonic greeted. "Oh, hey Sonic." Tails said, not looking up from his clipboard. "Oh! Um.. Tails, this is Rainbow Dash, and Rainbow, this is Tails." Sonic said. Tails finally looked up from his clipboard. "Oh hi! Nice to meet you!" Tails said, smiling. Rainbow returned the greeting. "Rainbow is joining the royal guard!" Sonic stated. This made Tails' eyes widen. "Really? Huh. I've never heard of a girl joining a royal guard." Tails said, scratching his chin. "Well, that's because, most girls aren't as awesome as me!" Rainbow said proudly, flicking her hair to the side. Twilight laughed. "Same old Rainbow." She said, patting her on the back.

 _Wow, she reminds me of.. well.. myself!_ Sonic thought.

Sonic looked at his watch. "Wow! It's late. Rainbow, I'll show you to your room!" Sonic said, starting to walk down the hall. "Okay, See you later guys!" Rainbow said, following Sonic.

They walked for about 5 minutes until Sonic walked up to a blue door. He opened the door, and Rainbow gasped at what she saw. The room was huge! There was a big, black dresser, with a big pile of clothes on it. A huge bed, and a window next to a door that led out onto a balcony. "Wow…." Rainbow muttered, still looking around the room, taking everything in.

Sonic laughed at this. "Well goodnight Rainbow." Sonic said, and started to walk away. Rainbow gave him a hug, surprising him. "Goodnight." Rainbow said, and rushed into her room, closing the door. Sonic just stood there for a moment, his mind processing what just happened. His face was beet red now, and his stomach was all fluttery. _What is this feeling?!_ Sonic sighed, and walked down the hall, towards his room.

Rainbow surveyed the room, starting with her clothes. She went through them, and gasped. There were all sorts of clothes, ranging to shorts, pants, t shirts, sweaters, socks, undergarments, and a dress or two. Then she opened a closet. She gasped again. There were probably about 20 pairs of shoes! Most of them were boots, or tennis shoes, she guessed they were for her shift as a guard.

Rainbow found a cut off shirt, and some shorts which were what she guessed were pajamas and slipped them on. She then, went into the bathroom, which was of course, HUGE. She found a tooth brush, and quickly brushed her teeth. She then flew over to her bed, and jumped in, and gasped at how comfortable it was! She sunk into the bed, and slowly drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Hehe I try to update a chapter a day, because I hate the horrible feeling of waiting for the next chapter of a story xD**

 ***Shivers***

 **Oh, and I always liked the idea of Rainbow Dash being a royal guard :P**

" _Heed my warning Rainbow Dash!"_

 _Rainbow squinted her eyes, looking into a mysterious mist._

" _W-who are you?"_

" _You must listen!_ __ _You must NOT trust the king!"_

 _Rainbow saw a female looking silhouette in the fog._

" _W-why? Who are you?"_

" _Be careful!"_

 _The voice called, and disappeared into the mist._

" _Wait, WAIT!"_

Rainbow sat up in her bed, panting. She rubbed her head, trying to process what just happened. _It was a dream? It felt so real!_ Rainbow shook her head. "It's just a dream.. Just a dream.." Rainbow muttered to herself.

She didn't have a shift for a few days, so she decided to visit the courtyard. Rainbow went over to her dresser, and went through the huge amount of clothes she was given. She put on a black t shirt, and some jeans, along with the dark blue boots she was wearing the day before. She then felt around her neck, and then to her relief, she felt the necklace that her mother had given her.

It was a cloud with a red, blue, and yellow lightning bolt coming out of it, on a golden chain. Her mother had given it to her, before… Rainbow felt a tear fall down her cheek, and splashed onto the floor, as she rubbed her thumb over the shiny surface of her necklace. "I'm sorry.." Rainbow mumbled. Rainbow had lied, when she said she never knew her parents. She did. But she couldn't talk about her past without breaking down, so she just kept her feelings buried.

Rainbow wiped away the salty water the tear left on her cheek, and pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail, not even bothering to look in the mirror before she walked out the door. She sighed as she walked down the hallway. When she reached the court yard, she went over by a fountain, and stared at the endless flow of crystal blue water. Then something caught her eye. She saw a flash of bright pink hair, and walked a little closer, trying to see what it was. She gasped. It was Fluttershy!  
"Flutters!" Rainbow yelled, and rushed over to her friend. Fluttershy was startled, and she took a leap back, causing her animals to disappear into the greenery. "Heh.. Sorry.." Rainbow apologized, scratching the back of her neck. "R-Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy stuttered quietly, nearing Rainbow slowly. "What are you doing here?" Fluttershy asked again, now a huge smile spreading across her face. They embraced, in a big hug. "Well…" Rainbow started, when the pulled apart. "I KIND of got a spot on the royal guard.." Rainbow said, grinning. "Oh my gosh! That's amazing!" Fluttershy cheered. Rainbow smiled. "So, let me guess. You take care of the animals in the gardens?" Rainbow said, giggling. "Yep!" Fluttershy confirmed, smiling. "Queen Celestia gave me a job not too long ago!" Fluttershy explained. Rainbow grinned at her.

"When does your first shift start?" Fluttershy asked Rainbow, picking up a bunny and scratching him behind his ears. "Not for a few days." Rainbow said. "So I'm just getting to know my way around the castle." "So, have you met anyone yet?" Fluttershy asked, as she fed the bunny a carrot. "Well I met the king and queen, prince Sonic, I saw Twilight, and I met a guy names Tails." Rainbow explained. Fluttershy blushed at the mention of Tails' name. "Heh, I was talking to Twilight, and Tails bumped into her, and it was so weird. She was like, blushing and twirling her hair around on her finger." Rainbow said, snickering.

"D-does she l-like him?" Fluttershy asked, now getting a worried look on her face. "Uh, it looked like it, but I don't really know anything about romance so…" Rainbow said. "Why?" Fluttershy was blushing madly now. "N-no reason!" Fluttershy stuttered, slowly backing away. "You like him. Don't you." Rainbow said, smirking. "I-I don't k-know what you're talking about!" Fluttershy said, desperately looking around for an animal or something that would give her an excuse to leave, with no luck.

Rainbow giggled. "Your secret is safe with me." Rainbow said, smiling sincerely. Fluttershy gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Well, I'm going for a fly, **(ohmygod that sounds just… blahg)** see you around!" Rainbow waved, and took off into the sky. She soared for a little while, and then found a nice clear patch of grass, with a flower or two, sticking out. She landed swiftly on the grass, and took a sniff of the fresh air, breathing in the smell of flowers.

She decided to practice tricks on the ground, since she hadn't for a while.

Rainbow brushed her bangs out of her eyes, and focused on the grassy terrain before her. She took off in a run, turning into a sprint. She put her arms up, and swung them forward, touching the soft, damp ground as she started her first move, a front hand spring. **(I don't know many gymnastics moves, and I assume a front handspring is basically a back handspring just forwards instead of backwards. JUST GO WITH IT XD)** She pushed off the ground, and flipped over, landing swiftly on her feet. _I guess I've still got it._ Rainbow practiced an assortment of other flips and tricks, unaware of a certain equestrian prince who was watching from afar.

Sonic was running through the woods, until the sound of a thump coming from a grassy pasture causing him to skid to a stop. He walked towards the pasture with caution, for he had delt with many villains before, and he was always cautious when hearing a sound in the forest. For the forest could be very dangerous, and he didn't see many people in it.

He looked over to see a familiar rainbow haired girl, in a stance that signaled she had just landed a move. She got into position again, and did a cartwheel, followed by a double back hand spring. **(Which I assume is a back handspring twice in a row.)** _Well I guess getting a better look wouldn't hurt_ Sonic climbed up a tree, and perched himself on a branch, making sure he wasn't seen. As he was watching in awe, he suddenly heard a crack, followed by a huge snapping sound. "Uh oh.." Sonic muttered. The branch Sonic was sitting on, broke off, resulting him, falling to the ground.

Rainbow was in the middle of a flip, when she heard a snap, followed by a thump. She looked over, and ended up falling on her face. Groaning, she slowly got up and went to investagate. When she got close enough, she saw a familiar blue haired prince rubbing his head. She walked up to him. "Can you stand?" She asked sympathetically, ignoring the fact that he was probably spying on her. Sonic tried standing up, only to result in wobbling. He was about to fall back over, but Rainbow put an arm around his back. She began to pick him up, but Sonic tried to protest. "I-I'm pretty heavy, you don't have to-." He was cut off when Rainbow put her arm under his legs and scooped him up, bridle style.

To Sonic's surprise, she didn't seem to have any trouble carrying him at all. As they were walking back, it suddenly occurred to her the suspicion of him being in a tree close to her. "So, why exactly WERE you in that tree?" Rainbow asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow. "Uh, I was.. Resting?" Sonic lied, blushing madly. "Right.. Anyway, can you walk now?" Rainbow asked, and put him down. Sonic felt much better, and he hopped from one foot to the other. "Yep!"

"I'll race ya back ONETWOTHREEGO!" Sonic yelled, and zipped off towards the castle. "Hey!" Rainbow yelled, spreading her wings and zipping off after him.

Much to Sonic's surprise, Rainbow caught up pretty quick, and they were now neck and neck. "What the.." Sonic trailed off as Rainbow made a peace sign with her hands, and zipped off. Sonic just smirked and and ran faster, but was puzzled when he didn't see her anywhere. He slowed down his run a little and looked around, searching for his spectra haired friend. Suddenly, a huge force tackled him, resulting in him rolling around. When he finally stopped rolling, he looked over to see Rainbow relaxing on a nearby tree, with her eyes clothes. She then opened them and held up a pair of red and white shoes. Sonic quickly looked down to see he was only wearing socks.

"What the.. Rainbow!" He yelled. "Give those back!" Rainbow tossed the pair to him and burst out laughing. "H-how do you do that?" Sonic asked, a puzzled look on his face. "Because I'm awesome." Rainbow said proudly, hovering down to him. Sonic chuckled.

Suddenly there was a loud… 'CRASH'

Rainbow jumped. "What was that?!" She yelled, looking around frantically. "Fly up and see what it is!" Sonic directed. Rainbow nodded, and flew into the sky. She squinted into the sunlight, and saw a big metal robot, next to a small hovercraft that looked to be carrying an egg shaped man.

Rainbow rushed back down to where Sonic was standing. "It's Eggman! I've heard stories about him!" Rainbow yelled. "Alright, stay here!" Sonic was about to run towards the village, but Rainbow grabbed his arm. "I'm on the royal guard for a reason you know." Rainbow stated, glaring. "Well, if you say so.." Rainbow said, smirking. Rainbow scoffed and shoved him out of the way, then flew towards the village, leaving a rainbow trail behind her. Sonic just chuckled and ran after her.

When they reached the village, they looked around in confusion. Everything was normal. Then something hit Sonic from behind, sending him flying into a nearby food stand. "Sonic!" Rainbow yelled, and tried to go towards him, but was grabbed by a metal claw. The claw turned her in Eggman's direction. "Eggman!" Rainbow snarled, while struggling to get out of the claws grasp. "Oh so you've heard of me. I've been watching you Skittles, and I think you'll be a good test subject for my lab." Eggman sneered, smiling his wicked smile. "You'll have to go through me first!" Eggman heard a familiar voice shout. Rainbow smiled. Sonic spin dashed at the machine, but couldn't even make a dent. "Did I mention that I used titanium? It's almost unbreakable!" Eggman said, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Let her go Eggman!" Sonic yelled, baring his teeth. "Or what?" Eggman said, grinning his awful grin. While Eggman and Sonic were looking back and forth, Rainbow was looking around frantically for a way to escape. Suddenly, she saw 5 familiar girls running in her direction. "Girls!" Rainbow shouted, happiness in her voice. "Rainbow!" Twilight yelled, "Are you okay?" Eggman noticed the 5 girls, and immediately scowled. "Not for long she won't!" Eggman yelled down at them. He pushed a few buttons, and the metal claw Rainbow was stuck in, began to close around her body tighter. Rainbow let out a loud yell, as the claw began crushing her. Sonic tried to spin-dash the robot, but another claw put a cage in front of him, and trapped him inside. He shook the door of the cage frantically. "Let me OUT!" He screamed, shaking more and more frantic. Eggman just laughed.

The claw around Rainbow was so tight now, that she was losing air. Her face was growing red. "Let her down you big BRUTE!" Rarity screamed up at Eggman. Eggman just smirked. The girls started to run towards the robot, but Eggman shot a special laser which trapped each of them in almost unbreakable bubbles. They each screamed and pounded the bubbles, but it was all in vain.

Rainbow was taking small breaths, doing her best to stay conscious. _I can't give up now._ Then, something caught her eye.

 _A loose screw._

Rainbow looked over at Eggman. Seeing he was distracted, Rainbow got one of her arms loose, and grabbed a stick that was stuck on the claw, and in one quick motion, she unscrewed it, and it fell out. The claw creaked for a moment, and then slowly loosened, allowing Rainbow to escape. Then, the claw fell to the ground with a loud crash. Then, in the blink of an eye, Rainbow popped all 6 bubbles and unlocked the cage Sonic was trapped in.

"Thanks Rainbow! Now let's teach this guy a lesson!" Twilight yelled, her horn charging up with magical energy.

After about 5 minutes of fighting: **(Sorry, I'm bad at writing about fight scenes and I'm lazy af.)**

"Retreat! Retreat!" Eggman yelled, flying away in his eggmobile. **(Sorry I'm stupid)**

 **I'm ending the chapter right here because reasons.**

 **bai**


End file.
